Friendship Through the Years
by Jillcb
Summary: A Merlin-Gwen friendship story. This is set in the Camelot glory years, and it is about Merlin and Gwen reminiscing about their friendship through the years. It also involves Arthur and a special someone.


_**FRIENDS THROUGH THE YEARS**_

Merlin moved along the corridors of Camelot, washing in his hands, until he came to the royal chambers. Expecting it to be empty, he jumped out of his skin, as a voice said

"Oh Merlin I was wondering where you were."

"Gwen," he exclaimed hastily putting the washing down on the bed. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. Where's Arthur?"

"Oh giving Aron his first lesson in sword fighting."

"His first lesson," Merlin exclaimed, "he's only a toddler."

"Yes I know." Gwen laughed, "Try telling that to Arthur."

Merlin shook his head in disbelief, ever since Aron had been born to the royal couple, Merlin had joked about how impatient Arthur was for his son to walk, so the King could give Aron his first lesson in sword fighting. Now it seemed the day had already arrived.

"As Arthur is otherwise engaged, you can sit down and keep me company for a bit." Gwen smiled, pointing at a chair.

"I have a load of laundry Gwen that needs seeing too."

"It can wait", the Queen replied, a smile on her face. "Do you know today is an anniversary." She asked, putting her sewing down, and looking at him.

"Anniversary", Merlin repeated, looking confused, "I always remember your and Arthur' anniversary, why have I forgotten it." He exclaimed banging his head with a hand.

"Merlin." Gwen laughed "I don't mean Arthur and my anniversary. I'm talking about another one."

Merlin looked at Gwen completely bemused. "Uh?"

"It was a really balmy day." Gwen began, "I remember banging the sheet's out of the window, and then seeing Arthur acting up to his friends as he did in those days. Then I saw you, bounding along, do you remember?"

"I remember, he was acting like a prat, treating poor Maurice like an idiot, I stepped in." Merlin grinned, "Where is the anniversary though?" he asked still confused.

"That was fifteen years ago today."

"Oh now you are making me feel old." Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin." Gwen laughed "We have shared some adventures in those years haven't we?"

"We have indeed. I remember accidently getting you arrested, when I cured your father." Merlin said,

"Then I kissed you, that time you got poisoned. " Gwen laughed, "Do you remember?"

"Oh yes, what was it you said; Sorry I thought you were dying!" Merlin giggled "Never quite understood that remark."

"I fancied you like mad back then, not that you noticed." Gwen accused feigning hurt, but still with a smile in her eyes.

"Ah yes I was a bit thick in those days regarding women." Merlin apologised. "But we were always there for each other, weren't we?" he asked

"Then I got involved with Arthur, that time he stayed in my house, how I didn't kill him," she laughed.

"Do you know he had me strap a mattress to my back." Merlin said, rolling his eyes in memory of it.

"You're kidding." Gwen giggled, "How did you get it through my door?" she wondered, looking at him curiously.

"I admit with difficulty and not before knocking most of your stuff on the floor." Merlin confessed, grinning.

"Of course" Gwen exclaimed "I couldn't understand why everything on the bench had been re-organised."

"Laughing aside, I don't know how I'd have saved Gaius, without you speaking to Arthur about Aredian. You always knew how to get through to him." He said, suddenly serious.

"You helped me too through some bad times; it is what friends are for, after all." She poured them a drink. "Let's drink to friendship through the years."

They drank, and were silence for a few moments, each with their own thoughts, until Gwen turned to Merlin and said.

"Merlin I have to ask you something."

"What would you like to know?" Merlin asked.

"You always seemed to know that Arthur and I were meant for each other, even before we did. How were you so sure?" Gwen asked, it was a question she'd always been curious about.

Merlin smiled. "I just knew you were so right for each other, complimented each other in every way. Also I always knew that you would stand up to Arthur when he needed it. Remember when Princess Vivien stayed, and I got you to kiss Arthur, that was the final confirmation, when you brought Arthur out of that enchantment, only someone who truly loved Arthur could have done that."

"Right," Gwen said, pouring them another glass, "Now we just have to find someone for you." She smiled.

"Oh Gwen please, no more match making for me, I still haven't recovered from the last time." He begged her.

Gwen laughed, suddenly Arthur arrived carrying young Aron in his arms, he spotted the court sorcerer and his wife sitting drinking wine, oblivious to the world.

"What are you doing drinking with my wife?" Arthur asked Merlin pointedly.

"Arthur," Gwen replied sternly, "It is Merlin and my anniversary today."

"You're what?" Arthur asked looking from one to the other of them.

"He never was any good with remembering anniversaries was he?" Merlin laughed.

With that Merlin and Gwen collapsed into giggles, while an exasperated Arthur muttered to his son,

"Some times Aron, I think you are the only one who makes any sense around here."

As Merlin and Gwen continued to giggle Arthur took his son outside again, wondering what it was about Merlin; that turned his normal sensible headed wife into a hysterical woman. He doubted he would ever understand it, but he knew he would never want to be without either of them.


End file.
